Valentines Day, Tai Chi Chasers Style!
by Plasma57
Summary: When Luka finds Phoebe holding a Valentines' day card, he immediately hunts down the sender. RaixPhoebe, FinnxSena, and other pairings. Please read and review.


**Valentines Day, Tai Chi Chasers Style**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tai Chi Chasers.

_Yo_-Thoughts Speech

Yo-Regular Speech

Luka sipped his cup of coffee in his house. His girlfriend, Jahara, was busy opening up her Valentines gift from him.

_Ah, there isn't anything in the world that could cause this day to go bad._

Unfortunately, Luka thought too soon. While he was sipping the last drips in his coffee, he observed Phoebe opening up a pink letter, and taking out a note.

A letter with a scarlet heart on it.

Faster than you can say "WTH", Luka had snatched Phoebe's letter and read it.

It read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I love you and you love me

Love, anonymous

Luka turned his head, red-hot rage covering all over it.

_Who dares send MY little sister a love letter? I will find who he is and show him what happens when males take interest into MY baby sister._

Luka then crumpled the offending love letter, ripped it to bits, and annihilated it with the Destruction character. He then ran off in the direction of the Chasers Airship in a speed that would make the Flash proud.

Three chasers, Tori, Finn, and Donha were busy doing their daily chores. Tori was doing look out, Finn was doing the laundry, and Donha was obviously doing the lunch. All that came to an end when a loud BOOM was heard across the Airship. Donha, Tori, and Finn came to the source to investigate the explosion, only to find a hole, and a very angry Luka pointing his energy sword at the three of them.

"Which one of you sent a love letter to MY baby sister?" Luka asked with utmost infuriation in his voice.

"Not me, I sent mine to Sena." Said Finn quickly, not wanting to feel the experience of having his head being cut off by Luka.

"Not me, I sent mine to Hannah." Said Tori quickly, not wanting to feel the experience of being bombarded by energy waves from Lukas' sword.

Not me, I sent mine to Straw." Said Donha quickly, not wanting to experience Luka's wrath.

_Okay, if none of these idiots sent that love letter then who-_ thought Luka, until he realized the real identify of the sender of the mysterious love letter.

"Where is Rai?" Asked Luka in cold fury.

"He took a walk in the forest north of here." Finn responded, nervous sweats running down his face.

Then Luka ran off straight north, determined to give Rai a piece of his mind.

Rai was, at that moment, walking peacefully down the road while was humming a tone. Rai was then blasted by light blue blast, a blast very similar to the one that emanates from the Tai chi Destruction character.

Then Luka, looking as though someone just spit on his food, appeared.

"Rai, you will pay for sending my little sister that love letter." Shouted Luka as he came running at full speed, sword drawn.

"Like hell I would." Rai snarled angrily, enraged, drawing the Tai Chi card for sword, and then charged at Luka.

However, before the epic battle could commence, a glowing green thread appeared and restrained the two would-be combatants, keeping them from attacking each other.

Then Jahara and Phoebe appeared, with the glowing green thread on the formers' hand.

"Jahara how could you-"Said Luka in a strained voice, struggling to get out of the thread, only to be interrupted by Jahara.

"Luka, you are not going to hurt our future Brother-in-law!" Said Jahara in a serious tone staring straight at Luka.

"Nor you Rai are going to be hurting my brother." Said Phoebe in a tone equally serious to Jaharas', staring at the red headed Chaser.

That wasn't what all Phoebe had to say. "Luka, I am not a little kid anymore. I have used tai Chi, fought Jakata, battled in a war, and even fallen in love, Luka. So stop being so overprotective of me." Said Phoebe hoarsely, annoyed by Luka's overprotective nature.

_Hmm. True, Phoebe has grown ever since I came back to Suhn. However, I am not sure if Phoebe is ready for romance. On a good note, at least Rai, unlike Jakata, haven't flirted with Phoebe._

"Rai, I approve of you dating my daughter." Said Luka in a defeated and stern tone, as the green thread disappeared. Then Luka added. "However, I want to see you and Phoebe going down the altar before you two go to "Second base". Am I clear on that?"

"Yes sir." Rai and Phoebe simultaneously, both blushing red from Luka's last statement.

Jahara and Luka left quickly, while Jahara was blabbing on about possible nieces and nephews. Phoebe then slowly walked up to Rai, till the point she was arm's length away from him.

"Thanks for the poem, it was really romantic." Phoebe said nervously, blushing crimson.

"Speaking of Valentines' day gifts, the chocolate you gave me was sure good." Rai said nervously, blushing redder than Phoebe.

They then hug each other, and then kissed each other, both thinking the same thought:

_Happy Valentines' Day!_

**Please read and review.**


End file.
